The invention relates to new and improved switches of the rotary type and having a plurality of positions.
It is desirable in multi-position switches and particularly those having a rotary motion to have a positive position indexing to assure positive electrical continuity in each switch position. Such position indexing has been accomplished in the prior art predominately by the utilization of detent mechanisms such as those employing a ball and spring which engage cam like piece members, or alternatively a leaf spring engaging a ball or having a ball like member formed therein which engages cam like piece members. In either event it is apparent that such mechanisms are quite complex, particularly when incorporated into a miniature switch, which necessarily increases the cost of manufacturing.